


White Fury

by PhoenixPhaedrana



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M, non Canon, request, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPhaedrana/pseuds/PhoenixPhaedrana
Summary: There were... unfortunate discoveries made, and now Flashblaze is scrambling to pick up the pieces before it's too late.





	White Fury

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by my lovely internet friend Queeny.

“Whitestorm, wait!” Flashblaze rushed, half blinded by the rain, as the fluffy white tom ran ahead of him. Whitestorm turned back towards him, his ears pinned against his head. 

“Why?” there was much more to the question than a simple inquiry. “You  _ lied to me _ , Flashblaze. I thought- I thought we had something!” 

“W-we do!” Flashblaze’s voice was desperate. “Whitestorm… please listen!”

“Flashblaze, how can we have something? Did you and I see the same thing up there? You  _ can’t  _ have an excuse good enough for this!” 

Flashblaze flinched at the accusation. It hurt him deeply, but he couldn’t let this go any farther. He couldn’t risk losing him-!

“Please! Can’t we talk about this? I promise it’s…” But it was  _ exactly _ what it looked like. Whitestorm saw through him instantly

“Were you going to lie to me again?” His voice was a hiss. “Tell me that  _ wasn’t _ your kit up there?”

“S-so what? I don’t- It was a stupid thing to do in the first place, and…” He was grasping now. He knew Whitestorm was right, that there could be no excuse for what he’d done.

“Look, I’m not interested in him anymore!”

“Oh, so you just move from one mate to another then?” 

Oops, that wasn’t what he’d meant to imply

“No that’s not- you’re different! I swear!” 

“No, I’m not Flashblaze. You might think so, but I’m not!” It hurt so damn much to see him so upset, to be unable to help.

“Whitestorm… I never meant for it to go as far as it did I just-” 

“No!” Whitestorm’s voice was an angry shriek. His face was streaked with tears. Then, Flashblaze saw a dangerous anger kindled in those eyes. 

“I can’t believe I let you play me like that.”

“Whitestorm, what are you-” The tom was walking toward him with a cold expression on his face. 

“Wh-whitestorm? Please, can’t we just-” 

Whitestorm yowled and pounced on him clawing angrily at him. It was easy enough for Flashblaze to push him off and run into the night. Then the chase began. Whitestorm chased Flashblaze through the forest with a cold blooded fury and betrayal unmatched by anything he’d felt before. Then, it was over. Whitestorm barely managed to scramble back from the steep, cliff like bank of the river. Flashblaze floundered in the water below, desperately trying to swim.

“Help me!” But Whitestorm just watched coldly. He would regret this later, when they found Flashblaze. The guilt would be unbearable. But right now… all he could feel was the betrayal and jealousy he felt. He slowly turned away, and stalked into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that happened. I don't have anything to add XD


End file.
